


In Bloom

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Boys Kissing, Comfort/Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Hogwarts Era, Love, M/M, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through the pain love is found...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline : Right after the Battle Of Hogwarts

“So it's over then?”Ron said while putting on his pyjamas. He really could use a few hours of well deserved sleep after fighting the good fight for hours...for years. 

“Not over yet, but for now it is,” said Harry, while sitting on his bed. He didn't even had the strength to remove his clothes. He felt the nagging sting of the spot where Voldemort's curse had hit him, but he ignored the pain. The war was over, but he knew the real terror still had to come, when the victorious feelings had faded. 

Suddenly he heard a stewed sound and he instinctively knew what is was. He knew this moment would come one way or another. He moved his aching body into action, put an arm around his battered and broken friend and stroked his hair, while the ginger man cried silent tears, mourning his deceased loved ones. Harry felt the incurable ache in his stomach and he knew there was no word or sentence on this world that could comfort his grief-struck friend. He couldn't afford to break. Not now, when his best mate needed him the most. 

“Don't speak,”whispered Harry and placed a soft kiss on Ron's lips, who didn't pull back. “Just kiss me...please...”

Ron hesitated for a moment but leaned in and prolonged the intimate connection. Both boys still felt their aching war wounds, but when the kiss deepened, they knew their recently discovered feelings went far beyond all the why's,how's and when's. They would deal with it. Together.


End file.
